Open your heart
by Jindri
Summary: Lorsque l'on aime, retenir les sentiments n'est jamais bon. Ici est, en quelque sorte, la déclaration de Draco pour celle qu'il aime. Recueil de deux petits OS. Dray/OC.
1. Draco

**Auteur :** Jindri.

**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages de cette fiction, hormis la fille qui est mon invention, sont la propriété de J..

**Rating :** T au cas où, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment violent.

Voilà, c'est mon premier OS sur HP. Je comptais depuis longtemps faire une fiction sur Draco et un personnage de mon invention. Eh bien, c'est fait malgré que ce ne soit, en quelque sorte qu'un prélude à une fiction que je comptais écrire, mais dans longtemps. On a ici le point de vue de Draco et dans le prochain celui de la jeune fille que je mettrai si vous ne trouvez pas celui-là trop guimauve. J'espère que j'ai, dans la mesure du possible, respecté la personnalité de Draco en tenant compte du fait qu'il a énormément changé par amour pour cette fille.

* * *

_**Sentiments d'un serpent**_

Combien de fois tu as pu m'énerver, combien de fois je t'ai trouvée cruche, combien de fois j'ai pesté de te voir traîner avec ce ringard de Potty. C'était avant que je me rende compte que tu étais loin d'être stupide et que tu brillais d'un éclat insoupçonné. Je n'avais pas remarqué ta beauté la première fois que je te croisai après le festin de deuxième année. Ce ne fut que lors de notre deuxième rencontre que je croisai tes beaux yeux jaune et ressentis un pincement au cœur. J'avais aperçu ton regard de pitié, ne la méritant toutefois pas à ce moment puisque je n'avais encore rien fait pour toi.

J'ai mis un bon moment pour m'apercevoir de mes sentiments et plus encore pour les accepter. Tu étais une traître à ton sang pour moi, comme Weasmoche. Tu aurais dû être à Slytherin et haïr les nés-moldus, et au lieu de cela tu fréquentais Hermione Granger et pire encore, le Survivant. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas t'aimer, c'était contraire à mon rang. Fort heureusement, j'ai cédé à mon cœur et t'ai embrassée, tout de même poussé par Blaise. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu engendrer, je ne regretterai jamais cette décision étant donné qu'elle a annoncé la nouvelle ère des Malfoy. Notre nom ne signifiera plus jamais Magie Noire et souffrance. C'est une promesse que je t'ai faite plusieurs fois et que je ne bafouerai jamais.

Tu possèdes mon cœur sans le savoir depuis ce regard grâce auquel, sans aucun doute, tout a commencé. Nous avons beau venir de deux mondes opposés, toi un monde de tolérance et moi un monde fortement xénophobe, cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer. Et si cela ne nous sépare pas, rien ne le fera vu que j'ai tant de fois fait preuve de lâcheté, d'ignorance. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le monde qui m'entourait, j'en avais occulté une partie. Et tu as ouvert mon regard aux autres, tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'Amour. Pas seulement l'amour que j'ai pour toi car celui-là je le comprenais et le connaissais déjà. Au contraire, je parle de l'Amour avec un grand a, celui que tu éprouves stupidement pour l'humanité. Je me suis bêtement mis à croire avec toi que l'on pouvait tirer quelque chose des Hommes, sans pour autant que je me mette à apprécier pote Potty. Lui je ne pourrai jamais devenir son ami. Je le supporterai pour toi mais ne t'attends pas à plus mon trésor.

J'ai essayé pour toi de ne pas faire ce pas qui me conduirait vers les ténèbres, n'ayant pu cependant résister à cause de la peur de la mort. Je t'aurais laissée seule et je ne le pouvais pas. Heureusement que je l'ai franchi avec toi à mes côtés parce que je n'en serais pas ressorti sinon. Je me dégoûtais de moi-même en faisant toutes ces choses, sombrant petit à petit dans une dépression, seulement légère grâce à toi. Cette année-là est une année de perdue puisque je n'ai pu me consacrer à toi. Je n'ai pu renier Voldemort à cet instant.

Je crois que je n'ai vraiment pris conscience de la puissance de mes sentiments pour toi que lorsque j'ai failli te perdre. Cette idée de fêter notre troisième anniversaire en couple en dehors de Poudlard alors que j'avais rejeté les deatheater était stupide, je te l'accorde. Elle a failli causer notre mort. Et alors je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi car tu m'es indispensable, bien que ça m'écorche la bouche de dire ça. Je persiste à penser que l'amour est futile et ne sert à rien sinon à nous imposer d'inutiles contraintes. Mais pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais de toi. Tu égayes mon monde, tu es la seule que mes parents ont accepté aussi facilement et tu es toujours souriante. C'est une chose que j'aime chez toi : tu vois toujours le bon côté des choses avant de voir le mauvais. Et puis tu possèdes un impressionnant équilibre : tu sais allier devoirs et loisirs simplement. N'importe quel élève aurait échoué depuis longtemps et laissé tomber au profit de l'amusement. Pas toi. Tu es la sagesse incarnée et une douceur au milieu de tout ce mal.

Tes gestes qui te semblent si anodins me font le plus grand des effets. En ta présence j'ai peur de faire un faux pas et de te perdre. Si jamais les valeurs que m'ont inculqué mes parents, bien malgré eux, venaient à nous séparer, je m'en voudrais éternellement. Elles me paraissent stupides aujourd'hui mais comment renier totalement seize ans d'une éducation ? Surtout d'une éducation aussi stricte. Je ne suis pas exactement celui que j'aimerais être. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire tout ce que je ressens sans me sentir honteux, j'aimerais te faire plaisir et te murmurer tout ce que tu veux entendre, j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'avec moi c'est impossible. Je suis Slytherin et toi Gryffin. Tout nous oppose et les gens de ma maison n'ont pas accepté cette offense envers la réputation de Salazar Slytherin. Et si je consens à le subir pour toi, que toi tu endures les conséquences d'un amour réciproque et sincère, je ne puis le tolérer. Et pourtant je ne parviens pas à te dire tout cela parce que je ne veux pas me séparer de toi et que je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Tout va bien depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie de cette manière. Je dois te l'avouer Marie : la plus belle chose qui a chamboulé ma vie, c'est toi.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer, c'est ainsi que l'on apprend. J'accepte toute critique du moment qu'elle est justifiée et constructive. Et bien évidemment, j'accepte également tout compliment ;). Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment.

Jindri.


	2. Marie

Voilà la deuxième partie. Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eu de reviews parce que je ne sais pas trop si ce que j'ai fait est bien. Est-ce cohérent avec le Draco que vous connaissez ? Bref, tant pis. Pour ceux qui voudraient lire la suite, la voilà. Merci beaucoup pour ta review Chris ;). Dès que ta fic est terminée et publiée, j'irai la lire. Gros bisous et laisse-moi encore ton avis ^^.

* * *

Je me perds si souvent dans tes yeux bleus, généralement gris puisque tu te bats presque continuellement contre Harry. Harry qui n'est pas celui que tu crois connaître. Son côté sauveur du monde est certes profondément agaçant mais il est drôle et très sympathique lorsqu'il ne fait pas sa victime. Pour ne rien gâcher il est séduisant, bien qu'évidemment, il n'ait rien à voir avec toi. Toi tu as une beauté particulière. Androgyne et pourtant si masculine. Une beauté froide de laquelle ressort tout ton charme.

Ta personnalité est si complexe. En cela vous différez : lui est clair tout le temps ou cache les choses qui risquent de faire mal ou de nous attirer des problèmes ; toi tu es lâche et évite les sujets brûlants. Cependant, pour moi, tu as tout renié, tu as fait preuve de courage. Sans doute suis-je la seule à avoir pu t'arracher des mots que tu juges comme preuves de faiblesse. Je ne m'en vanterai pas mais j'en suis heureuse ; tu me montres que je ne me suis pas trompée en te choisissant toi, qui es pourtant un deatheater.

Tout ce que nous avons vécu, je le garde bien précieusement au fond de moi. J'essaye de le ranger dans un coin de mon cerveau pour toujours m'en rappeler les jours où j'aurai l'impression que tout va mal. Mon ange, tu es celui qui a réveillé la flamme en moi, la flamme que je n'attendais plus lorsqu'il y a cinq ans tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois. Je sentis à cet instant couler dans mon corps un flot électrique qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à mes sentiments à ton égard et ce qu'ils deviendraient avec le temps. Et j'eus raison : petit à petit nos sentiments ont grandi, notamment les tiens. Toi qui ne voulais jamais me dire je t'aime a bien vite baissé ta garde face à mon sourire, mes baisers, mes suppliques.

Notre amour est puissant, et même ce jour-là les deatheater n'ont pu le briser. Nous avons survécu, certes un peu grâce à la chance, mais je considère cela comme une preuve que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai eu peur ce jour-là, peur de perdre mon futur. Si jamais j'avais survécu alors que tu étais mort, je n'en serais pas revenue. Tu es le seul mon ange, le seul que j'autorise dans mes bras, dans mon lit.

Notre passé n'appartient qu'à nous et nos véritables amis. Eux seuls savent pourquoi nous sommes ensembles, ce qui nous anime vraiment bien que tous ne comprennent pas. Harry fait partie de ces personnes, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il m'a immédiatement acceptée en deuxième année, alors que j'étais nouvelle. Il ne comprend pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là mais il sait que l'on ne peut réfréner ces sentiments. Alors il me permet de le réprimander lorsqu'il raconte des imbécillités sur toi et t'accepte. Il sait que si jamais il me mettait face à un choix je te préférerais à lui. Il souffre donc ta présence à la table des Gryffin et souffre également que je m'éclipse à celle des Slytherin.

En même temps, nous avons eu tant de difficultés pour parvenir à cette relation. Il serait cruel que de vouloir nous séparer maintenant. J'ai tant bataillé contre toi, contre tes mots durs, me répétant que ce n'était qu'un masque que tu te donnais. J'avais en partie raison vu que ce masque fait partie de ta vraie personnalité. Et lorsque tu me murmures ces mots doux à mon oreille tandis que je repose dans tes bras, je sais que Draco Malfoy est parti pour laisser uniquement Draco s'occuper de moi.

Malgré tout, nos désirs restent souvent opposés. Nous avons beau être tous deux des sang-purs, nous venons de pays différents et plutôt opposés. Lorsque le mien a un passé de battants pour la liberté, le tien est plutôt discipliné dès le départ. Ainsi tu as des valeurs plutôt vieillottes comme respecter à tout prix les souhaits de tes parents. Tu continues à appeler Lucius père alors que je le tutoie. Dray, mon poussin, ne te sens-tu pas un peu ridicule lorsque Narcissa me serre dans ses bras alors que toi tu te contentes de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la main ? Tes parents t'ont élevé ainsi me diras-tu, mais ce sont néanmoins ces mêmes parents qui t'ont avoué avoir fait semblant d'être une respectable famille de sang-pur. Narcissa t'a déjà confessé qu'elle répugnait à te punir pour des choses stupides telles qu'aller jouer avec les elfes de maison. Malheureusement Voldy savait tout et les Malfoy se doutaient qu'il allait revenir un jour. Et si jamais l'héritier de la famille n'avait pas été élevé dans le but que voulait le Seigneur Noir, tu en aurais pâti. Ils se moquaient de leur propre vie mais tu ne pouvais vivre tout seul, ou avec comme parrain Severus Rogue qui espionnait pour le compte de l'Ordre mais était au service de Voldemort. Au final, cela revenait au même, tu aurais été élevé dans l'amour de la Magie Noire.

J'ai été tellement soulagée lorsque tes parents m'ont définitivement acceptée dans leur famille. Harry a fait semblant d'envoyer ton père à Azkaban pour moi. Remarque, il me devait ce service, rappelle-toi. J'étais particulièrement soucieuse à propos de ce que tu m'avais raconté. C'est ce jour-là qu'ils t'ont tout dévoilé : leurs craintes, plutôt terreur ; leur amour qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer mais ne devait pas être révélé ; leurs faux-semblants. Tout a été brisé ce soir-là, parce que tu m'avais choisie. Je sentis ton soulagement lorsque tu cessas d'être raide à côté de moi. Je me souviens avoir croisé tes yeux du bleu le plus pur. Tu m'as serrée dans tes bras à m'en étouffer et Lucius et Narcissa déclarèrent simplement :

-Tu as enfin trouvé la personne Dray. Nous sommes heureux pour toi et te soutenons quoi que tu décides.

Et c'est là que débuta notre première querelle : Voldy voulait bien évidemment te recruter dans ses rangs. Notre relation était jusque-là passée inaperçue, fort heureusement puisque tu serais mort sinon. Et tu acceptais, pour ne pas mourir, ce soi-disant honneur qu'il te faisait. J'ai pleuré ce jour-là, mais surtout crié contre toi. Pour malgré tout finir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Toi me demandant pardon mais ne te ravisant pas, moi te disant à quel point je t'aime. Oh quelle sombre nuit que celle-là, le bonheur s'était bien vite envolé.

Il devait cependant réintégrer rapidement notre quotidien. Être ensemble, dans le fond, était tout ce qui nous importait, la présence de l'autre se révélant indispensable.

Tu sais Drago, nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, et quoi qu'il se passe pour cette septième année à Poudlard, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas te lâcher. Car je t'aime, mon ange.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Dès que j'ai achevé ma fic sur One Piece, je me mets à l'écriture de la fic en soi. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte tout !  
Jindri.


End file.
